This invention relates to a method for filling gas into a container such as an oleo-pneumatic shock absorber, a gas spring or the like containing high pressure gas therein.
One prior art method for filling high pressure gas into a container consists of forming a small hole in one end wall of the container, filling gas into the container through the opening, and thereafter closing the opening by inserting a plug or the like therein and welding the plug to the container.
In such case, difficulties are encountered in that it is necessary to remove burrs or the like from the inner edge of the opening, thereby decreasing the working efficiency, that it is necessary to fabricate the plug separately from the container, thereby increasing the cost for the machining operation, and that it is necessary to control the material of the plug carefully since the plug is formed separately from the container.